


party games

by versipelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versipelle/pseuds/versipelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac leant forward, a red blush on his cheeks, and kissed Scott quickly, gently on the lips and then leapt back as if Scott were a cobra ready to strike, and not a rather stoned loveable idiot. “That didn’t seem nearly good enough,” Derek said, “play the game properly guys.”</p>
<p>“Well why don’t you and Stiles show us how it’s done,” Isaac countered, and Stiles didn’t know what to think when Derek actually began to lean forward in response. Then the doorbell rang. He forced out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	party games

This was the fourth time they’d ditched a frat party to go hang out with the crazy hot alumnus guy who oversaw things at the fraternity. Maybe it was always Stiles’s idea, but the others knew Derek had way better alcohol and weed than anyone on campus, so they never complained. Plus, Scott would always be Stiles’s shadow, best friends for life, and wherever Scott went Isaac was sure to follow. Hence they were back here, frowning at Derek’s latest purchase - a bottle of bright blue absinthe.

“Really? We’re gonna get so fucked on that,” Scott said.

“Better than cheap beer and beer pong and shit,” Stiles countered, “I mean, how cliche do they wanna be?”

Isaac frowned and looked at the clock. Just after midnight, meaning they’d been here a couple of hours, and smoking for at least half of that. Stiles knew he wouldn’t bother trying to leave this early, especially not without Scott. Poor guy obviously thought he was being subtle, Stiles laughed to himself.

“Come on, just one or two each,” Derek said smoothly, knowing they’d be powerless. Before Scott and Isaac could begin to complain, they each had a shot in their hand, and seconds later all four were blinking heavily and coughing.

“Fuck,” Isaac said, “that was something else.” He laughed.

“Come on guys, what are we gonna do?” Stiles asked. “As fun as this is, it’s hardly a fun-filled action-packed adventure, is it? Beer pong might be utter balls, pun not intended, it’s better than just standing around drinking. No offence, Derek.”

“None taken, I was just thinking the same thing,” Derek smiled over at him, and he tried really hard not to flush too obviously. Lord, the guy was hot. What he wouldn’t give to stay here all night, just staring endlessly at his everything, because he couldn’t pick just one thing to stare at in particular, no way. Even listening to him order pizza like he had five minutes ago was an erotic experience. He’d let him have all the extra pepperoni he wanted.

“I’m not even gonna try and play XBox like this,” Scott said, “so don’t even mention it. Not happenin’.”

“What about-”

“No,” Scott and Stiles both cut Isaac off at the same time. “Not charades.”

“Oh come on, it’s a classic!”

“When you’re fifty,” Stiles said.

“Let’s make things interesting,” Derek cut in with a grin. “Truth or dare. If you refuse, you have to do a shot of the blue beast,” he said, pointing at the bottle of absinthe. They all looked hesitant. “Unless you just want to call it a night,” he added, and Stiles swore he pulled a little sad face in his direction. Bastard.

“I’m in,” he said, braver than he felt. “C’mon pussies, let’s get this shit going.”

Derek grabbed an empty bottle from the trash and spun it a couple of times in the middle of them, testing it on the floor. “This’ll do,” he said, spinning it round. It landed on Scott. “Truth or dare,” he asked him.

“Dare.”

“Do a shot,” Isaac said immediately. Stiles groaned.

“That totally defeats the point, man,” he said, but it was too late, Scott had already downed the shot and was beaming at them all. “My turn to spin!” It landed on Derek.

“Truth.”

“What do you actually do?”

The question was out of Stiles’s mouth before he could really process it, but luckily Derek didn’t find it offensive. “Not all that much right now. I’ve got plenty of money, my parents were pretty rich. I’m considering becoming a tutor though.”

Stiles looked at him, sensing a lot of unspoken conversations hidden in those few simple sentences. He didn’t have time to really think about it, because Derek immediately span. It landed on him. Scott dared him to eat something out of the trash, so he drank instead.

Stiles span Scott, who picked truth but wouldn’t answer how many people he’d slept with, and drank. Then he managed to spin himself, and was forced to drink again as an automatic forfeit. The second time, he got Isaac, and dared him to lick the floor, because Scott was weird when he was stoned. Isaac drank and span. Stiles again.

“Dare.” Wait. “I mean truth, truth.”

“Who’s the best looking guy in the room?” Isaac asked. Stiles tried in vain not to throw a horrendous glare his way. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t be subtle about things.

“Not you,” he replied, “so save your breath.”

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Derek said with a smirk. He already knew the answer, let’s be honest, Stiles privately grumbled.

“Scott’s my best friend, I don’t even look at him like that. And Isaac’s gross,” he said, defending himself preemptively. “So that leaves...” “Me,” Derek finished for him. He seemed pleased.

Stiles span. Isaac.

“Dare,” Isaac said. Stiles grinned evilly. Perfect.

“Kiss Scott,” he said before the others could butt in with something. Scott looked a mixture of horrified and amused, while Isaac missed out the amused part. “Unless you’d rather drink?” He said it as innocently as he could manage, but the implication was clear. Drink, and you’ve something to hide.

Isaac leant forward, a red blush on his cheeks, and kissed Scott quickly, gently on the lips and then leapt back as if Scott were a cobra ready to strike, and not a rather stoned loveable idiot. “That didn’t seem nearly good enough,” Derek said, “play the game properly guys.”

“Well why don’t you and Stiles show us how it’s done,” Isaac countered, and Stiles didn’t know what to think when Derek actually began to lean forward in response. Then the doorbell rang. He forced out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Hang on a minute,” Derek said, amused. “Spin first.”

Isaac did so, and it hit Scott. “Me again?” he cried in disbelief. “Dare.”

“I dare you to answer the door naked,” Derek said. Stiles gawped at him, then realised Derek was watching Isaac’s reaction, and Stiles got it. It was a weird way of playing matchmaker, but Scott hadn’t been with anyone in a long time and he’d already admitted to Stiles privately that he was open to college experimentation. They’d even made out a little, but found it way too weird and stopped.

Scott looked down at his glass in horror. “I really don’t think I can drink any more,” he said forlornly, pulling off his shirt. Stiles looked away after the pants were gone, because he didn’t need to see that. Instead he looked at Isaac, who was very obviously staring right at it. Stiles wasn’t that bad, was he?

“I hate you guys,” Scott said, and walked over to the door. “I swear to god if it’s...” he began, but he was cut off by a shriek from the delivery guy.

“Scott?!”

“Jackson!”

Stiles and Isaac burst into laughter. Scott’s stuck up former roommate Jackson, who’d been cut off by his parents after crashing his Porsche, was now delivering pizzas for a living, and was also dealing with a naked Scott. Stiles turned to look, tried not to think about how perky his best friend’s ass was, and saw Jackson’s eyebrows dancing around in horror. The whole thing was just too hilarious, even Derek was laughing now.

“You can - you can keep the tip,” Jackson said, and hurried away. They all howled.

***

After the pizza, they lounged around, smoked some more, and considered leaving. Derek spoke up.

“You never did kiss properly,” he said to Isaac, who blushed. Scott was still mostly undressed, having only put his boxers back on before tucking into the pizza Derek had bought them all. “The dare still stands.”

“You and Stiles never did show us how it’s done either,” he retorted.

“We weren’t dared to,” Derek said, eyes flashing with something unknown. It was incredibly hot.

The drink had really gotten to Stiles’s head by then, because he found himself saying “I dare you to,” and hitching himself upwards to be on Derek’s eye level. Derek immediately pulled forward, and before Stiles could breathe he was right there, kissing him. He tasted of liquorice and weed and it was the hottest thing he thought he’d ever known. Derek pulled away after a moment, put his lips up to his ear.

“I was hoping that dare would come up,” he whispered, sending a pleasant shiver down Stiles’s spine. Holy shit. Derek, mind-bogglingly attractive frat boy alumnus, wanted to kiss him. Had wanted to all night, possibly every night they’d been here. He looked over to Isaac, ready to wish him a silent thanks, but it seemed he’d taken some initiative from Derek and was lay on top of Scott, and from where Stiles was sat, still in shock, it seemed both of them were into it. College, he thought wryly, it was a wonderful place.

He stood up, and realised he was truly fucked. He started to laugh, because the night was ridiculous and wonderful and mental all at once, and then Scott was giggling too, muffled into Isaac’s mouth, and soon all of them were laughing, an infectious cycle that one of them would start up again every time it came close to stopping. The absinthe was really playing hell with his senses now, because it wasn’t long before he was kissing Derek again, who was saying “we can’t let them have all the fun alone,” and pulling him down to the floor, where Isaac was lazily rubbing Scott’s cock through his boxers.

Considering he hadn’t even wanted to look earlier, Stiles couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from it. “You want to join them?” Derek asked him, his voice cracking slightly, his eyes bloodshot and hungry with lust. “Yeah, yeah I do,” he replied. They crawled over, and Scott smiled up at him. “Kiss me again, Stiles,” he said, and Stiles obliged while Isaac fumbled his hand inside Scott’s boxers and Derek pulled off his shirt and began kissing his chest.

Everything began to spin slightly, making the evening feel even more transcendent than it already felt. They shed clothes like autumn leaves and lay on them in a pile, Stiles running his finger along the tattoo on Derek’s back while he fisted Scott’s cock in his hand, Stiles himself with Isaac’s lips on his, everything a jumble of legs and lips and dicks, no one really sure where they ended and someone else began, and no one really cared.

After a while, the two pairs began to separate - Stiles found himself solely with Derek, and Scott and Isaac rolled away to the right, frotting and moaning gently together.

“You lied earlier,” Derek muttered into his ear, his leg hooked over Stiles’s and his hand running a welcome friction over his balls.

“I did?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “You said I was the best looking guy in the room. But that’s you.”

He smiled, looked straight into Derek’s eyes, which earlier had seemed green but were now the colour of the absinthe, a piercing blue. “You’re supposed to charm someone before you talk them into an orgy with their friends,” he chuckled, and Derek laughed too.

“I thought it was a package deal,” he replied. “I asked you back here the first night I saw you because I couldn’t get over the way you looked, and they came too. I thought you were just nervous, but then they kept turning up too, and I was starting to think it was some weird college three-way relationship.”

He must have frowned or something, because Derek said “don’t look at me like that, I had a friend called Erica at college who was in one with her boyfriend and another girl. Maybe it’s not actually that common,” he said, laughing. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, I’m the idiot for keeping bringing those two idiots along,” Stiles replied. “Although I think I might be able to leave them to their own devices in the future.”

“I’d like that,” Derek said softly into his skin, kissing his shoulder, his hand now right on his head, working it faster and faster, making Stiles gasp out and grip on to Derek’s chest. “Woah there stud,” he said, but Derek didn’t stop. Even after the inevitable happened and Stiles cried out, come splashing across his stomach and Derek’s arm, he didn’t stop, still making lazy motions with his hand.

“Oh god,” he breathed, wrecked, and not long after Stiles felt Derek come against his side, jutting his cock along his hipbone. “This was something else.”

“It really was,” Scott said from a short distance away, and Stiles tried to contain his laughter at how weird this whole night had been. Tomorrow they probably wouldn’t be able to look each other in the eye, but right now, there wasn’t anything in the world that would feel more right.

He fell asleep in Derek’s arms, still slick with both of them, and he could hear Isaac’s gentle snores from where he and Scott still lay.

***

“Should I wake them?” he said to Derek with a grimace. They’d woken up quite early, Stiles running to the bathroom and showering intensely, feeling dirty from the mess of the previous night. That was three hours ago, and Scott and Isaac were still lay naked on half their clothes. Derek had offered him clothes, but Stiles wanted his shirt back, so he’d refused.

“I’m trying to give you a reason to come back,” Derek huffed with a smile, but Stiles already knew he didn’t need a reason to come back. “However you could stay like that for the rest of your life and I’d be more than happy.”

“This wasn’t weird for you?” Stiles asked him, because well, he was starting to feel nervous that maybe Derek did this all the time and he was way out of his depth, but Derek nodded emphatically and said “this was hella weird” which made him laugh. “Not in a bad way though,” he continued, “and I wouldn’t say no to a re-visit sometime in the future either. But, well,” he paused, looking nervous. “I really like you, and I wouldn’t want to screw things up with you by suggesting anything less than normal.”

“It’s cool,” Stiles surprised himself by saying. “I know what you mean. Never say never and all that, but I think I’d rather get to know you better first.” He smiled. Derek smiled back. Scott groaned into life.

“Oh god,” he said, “you weren’t supposed to be awake yet,” extricating himself from Isaac as gently as he could.

“Dude, put some pants on,” Stiles said, and Scott squawked and fell over trying to rush his leg through the gap. Isaac started, and yawned loudly.

“Please tell me,” he began, before looking down at himself. “Never mind.”

“That it happened, or that it didn’t?” Scott said worriedly.

“Erm, whichever one is better for you.”

“That it did,” Scott grinned. Isaac grinned back, and Stiles found himself smiling too.

It had been one hell of a crazy night, but it looked like everyone had got something good out of it. Privately, he thought he’d done the best of all, looking over at Derek making coffee and toast for the recently awoken while they stumbled as best they could into their clothes, Stiles finally managing to grab his shirt and throw it on with relief. It still felt a little like a dream, but not one even his imagination could have conjured up, which helped him focus on it being reality. Derek felt him smiling, turned and smiled at him too.

“I can’t believe Jackson told you to keep the tip,” Isaac said to Scott suddenly. “Where did he get a sense of humour from?” Everyone descended into howls of laughter again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I had a really weird dream and this was the result, don't judge me. I spat it out in a massive hour and a half deluge then immediately posted it, so apologies for the inevitable bad characterisation/grammar/writing in general.


End file.
